The Scientific Method
' |image1= |composers=Craig Bartlett Jim Lang |vocalists=All characters |album=''Solar System Songs'' |time=1:36 |released=February 17, 2016 |episode=Most episodes }}The Scientific Method is a song in Ready Jet Go!. It is sung by all the characters in most episodes. Lyrics Long version This version is sung only in ''Jet Cooks Dinner''. Sean: If you're trying to solve a problem Let me be specific You've got to use the method that's scientific All: Scientific method The scientific method Sean: (spoken) One! Sean: Ask a question Based on observations Observe, ask, look around Accept no limitations All: (spoken) Two! Sean: Make a prediction An idea that you can test That's your hypothesis It's a kind of careful guess All: (spoken) Three! Sean: Experiment! Experiment! And never let it rest See if your hypothesis can pass the test All: (spoken) Four! Sean: Observe what happens And gather information Look for any data That could give an explanation Accurately measure With the tools you have around Then get a pencil, make a list Don't forget to write it down All: (spoken) Five! Sean: Draw conclusions About the things you saw And see if a solution makes you say All: Aha! All: (spoken) Six! Sean: You got results What did you discover? Well, share your findings And get the word to others You solved the problem In a way that's just terrific You used the method that's scientific All: Scientific method Sean: (spoken) That's what I said! All: The scientific method Sean: (spoken) You're paying attention. All: The scientific method Sean: (spoken) Oh, yes. All: The scientific method Short Version This is the version sung in most episodes All: One! Sean: Ask a question All: Based on observations Two! Sean: Make a prediction All: That's your hypothesis! Three! Sean: Experiment All: Test your hypothesis! Four! Sean: Observe what happens All: And gather information! Five! Sean: Draw conclusions All: About what you discovered! Six! Sean: Share your findings All: Get the word to others! The scientific method It's the scientific method The scientific method It's the scientific method Yeah! Chords You can find the chords for the song Here Trivia *In most episodes in which the song is sung, Jet asks what the Scientific Method is, and Sean sarcastically says "I thought you'd never ask" *In ''Visit to Mom's Office'', Bergs says that this song was their fight song in school. *The soundtrack version of the song is slightly different. Sean's spoken lines towards the end of the song on the soundtrack are "You're paying attention", "You know your stuff", "Oh, yes", and "We're all scientists!" *An instrumental version of the song can be heard in some Amy Mainzer segments. *An instrumental version of this song is heard during gameplay in the Jet's Bot Builder game. *The song was sung in Jet Cooks Dinner, Treehouse Observatory, Visit to Mom's Office, Mindy's Meteorite Stand, Asteroid Patrol, A Hammer and a Feather, Detective Mindy, Scientific Sean, Pet Sounds, and Fact or Fiction?. *A composition of this can be heard in the background in some of Sean's scenes, serving as his leitmotif. Category:Songs Category:Sung by Sean Category:Sung by Jet